


[podfic of] Two Reasons

by idellaphod



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Han Solo finds Coruscant uncomfortable.





	[podfic of] Two Reasons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/204033) by [torch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch). 



cover art provided by idella

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pgfbfehvg9g19i1/%5Bstar%20wars%5D%20two%20reasons.mp3) (at mediafire) | 8.46 MB 
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1y12n4yh0mwnda3/%5Bstar%20wars%5D%20two%20reasons_.m4b) (at mediafire) | 25.93 MB 



## Duration

  * 00.18.22 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to torch for blanket permission to record :D


End file.
